The present invention relates to an automatic telephone answering apparatus for automatically recording a caller's message in response to a telephone call. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improvement of drive controlling means of an outgoing message tape on which an outgoing message is recorded.
An instruction message (to be referred to as a first message hereinafter) which requests a caller to record his voice is recorded at a beginning of an outgoing message tape whether the tape is an endless tape or a tape having an end.
An outgoing message tape is known wherein a first message is recorded at the beginning of the tape and requests a caller to record his voice, and a response-only message (to be referred to as a second message hereinafter) which only gives information to a caller is recorded after a predetermined blank portion following the first message.
However, in the automatic telephone answering apparatus using the outgoing message tape described above, it takes time to search the beginning of the first message, resulting in inconvenience.